The Pedophilian
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah pelajaran... yang seharusnya tidak kau berikan ke anak kecil sepertinya. "Kakashi-sensei kesakitan ya saat kutiban?" Teacher/Student. 28!Kakashi & 9!Sakura. Lollicon. Pedophile. KakaSaku. CHAP 3 UP! R&R?
1. Prolog

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Kakashi H. & Sakura H. | Criminal Drama**

* * *

**Summary**

**Ini adalah sebuah pelajaran... yang seharusnya tidak kau berikan ke anak kecil sepertinya. **

.

.

_**Namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake.**_

_**Layaknya manusia biasa, aku tumbuh normal. Aku memiliki keluarga, aku memiliki uang, dan aku memiliki teman. Segala hal mengelilingiku. Aku berkecukupan dan memiliki semua yang kubutuhkan.**_

_**Namun pada akhirnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang merubah segalanya. Terutama saat diriku menginjak fase remaja, atau lebih tepatnya di usia lima belas tahun. Waktu itu aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan.**_

"_Pedofil."_

"_Dia seorang pedofil."_

"_Astaga... yang benar?"_

"_Iya."_

"_Padahal dia masih muda, tapi sudah harus mendekam di penjara. Kasihan sekali..."_

"_Untuk apa mengasihaninya? Dia sudah memperkosa anak kecil."_

_**Kesalahan besar.**_

_**Satu dosa yang tak termaafkan.**_

"_Anak kecil? Umur berapa?"_

"_Lima tahun. Gila, ya. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan."_

_"Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki kelainan seperti itu?"_

_"Entah. Tapi dia sangat mencoreng nama baik keluarga Hatake."_

_**Aku dibenci, aku dihina, aku disumpahi.**_

_**Semua itu kudapatkan dari semua orang yang mengetahui masalah ini. Dimulai dari warga sekolah, tetangga kompleks, bahkan orang tua. **_

_**Ya, terutama orang tua.**_

_**Mereka jijik sekaligus malu. Mereka menutup muka saat melihatku. Dan mereka pun malah bersyukur saat tau aku divonis mendekam sepuluh tahun di penjara. Setidaknya aku bisa jauh dari mereka.**_

_**Kala itu, semuanya adalah... aib terbesarku.**_

_**Dan jika suatu saat nanti aku terbebas dari sini, aku tidak ingin hal itu terulang lagi.**_

_**Aku tidak ingin ketahuan... **__**untuk yang kedua kalinya.**_

.

.

.

**THE PEDOPHILIAN**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2013**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Lollicon, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER I**

(Prolog)

.

.

**Set.**

Malam itu kelopak mata Kakashi terbuka lebar secara dadakan. Masih dengan punggung yang berbaring di kasur, iris _onyx_-nya memandang lurus plafon kamar. Hembusan nafasnya saat itu berat, terasa sesak.

Detik demi detik ia lewatkan tanpa mengedip. Sampai akhirnya pria berumur dua puluh delapan tahun itu menghela nafas. Ia pejamkan mata seraya mengusap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat dengan telapak tangan.

Lagi-lagi... ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya.

Masa lalunya yang kelam.

Ia pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh atletisnya. Pria yang saat ini bertelanjang dada itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, membiarkan kedua telapak kakinya menyentuh lantai. Kakashi mengeryit pelan. Kepalanya pening. Ia singkirkan poni berwarna abu yang sempat menutupi kening dan juga matanya.

Setelah pandangannya di ruangan gelap ini mulai menjelas, ia menolehkan wajah ke kanan. Di atas laci ada botol obat dan segelas air. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mengambil dua butir obat pil dari sana. Setelah dimasukkan ke mulut, ia langsung menelannya—dibantu dengan beberapa teguk air.

Ia mendesah lega. Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke ranjang. Sambil menunggu reaksi obat yang sedang merambat ke syaraf-syaraf otaknya, ia memejamkan mata, mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang tegang.

Kini hanya terdengar suara detikan jam dinding di sini, di apartemen sewaan yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan karena ini masih tengah malam, tak butuh waktu lama Kakashi kembali terlelap. Sekalipun masih ada keringat dingin yang terus saja keluar menghiasi kening maupun lehernya.

Ya. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake.

Seorang tersangka yang sebelumnya pernah dipenjara akibat terlibat kasus pemerkosaan terhadap anak dibawah umur. Meski sepuluh tahun masa penjara dan sisa tiga tahunnya dia gunakan untuk rehabilitasi, kenangan-kenangan tersebut masih sering datang tanpa diundang. Menghantui tiap saat kehidupan pria bertubuh tegap itu.

Entahlah sampai kapan ia berada di kondisi terpuruk seperti ini.

.

.

**® the pedophilian**

.

.

"Mau, yaa?"

"Tidak."

Di dalam sebuah perumahan kota Tokyo, ada sebuah ketegangan yang terpancar dari kediaman keluarga Haruno. Suara itu berasal dari seorang ibu yang berbicara dengan gadis ciliknya di ruang tengah, atau lebih tepatnya di meja makan.

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_..." Mebuki Haruno, sang ibu, masih membujuk anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Sakura. "Ini semua kan demi prestasimu di kelas..."

Ia memalingkan wajah, membiarkan rambut merah muda nan pendeknya ikut terayun. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau les!"

"Gurunya baik kok..." Ujarnya. "Terus kalau misalnya kamu malas datang ke sana, nanti kita bisa memanggil guru lesnya ke sini. Jadi Sakura-_chan_ bisa belajar di rumah..."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mauu..." Ia tetap bersikeras menggeleng. Bibir tipisnya terus-terusan cemberut. "Aku kan capek. Masa sudah sekolah disuruh les?"

"Lesnya kan cuma tiga kali per minggu. Tentu saja itu tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan..."

Karena malas mengulang jawaban yang sama, gadis kecil berusia sembilan tahun itu terdiam. Sekarang pipi dan matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis. Dipaksa melakukan sesuatu adalah suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Sakura merasakannya.

Melihat anaknya nyaris menitikkan air mata, Mebuki pun menghela nafas pasrah. Dengan lesu ia duduk kursi sebelah suaminya—yang baru saja hadir di meja makan. Bedanya ia lebih fokus ke koran pagi yang tadi dia ambil di depan pintu.

Lama membaca segala tulisan berita di dalam keheningan ruang makan, Kizashi tersadar dan terdiam. Ia tutup halaman koran dan kemudian memperhatikan kedua malaikat duniawinya—Mebuki dan Sakura. Istri dan anaknya. Mereka memamerkan raut wajahnya masing-masing yang tak berbeda jauh; raut wajah ngambek.

Pria berambut jabrik itu terkekeh pelan. Sifat anak memang tidak beda jauh dari orang tua.

"Ada apa? Kok pagi-pagi muka kalian sudah seperti itu?"

Sakura yang duduk di hadapannya mengangkat wajah. Kedua iris _emerald_ itu menatap ayah kandungnya lurus-lurus. "Habisnya _Okaasan_ memaksaku untuk mengikuti les..." Adunya. "Aku kan tidak suka..."

Kizashi menaikkan alis. Ia serahkan tatapan 'tolong beri penjelasan' ke arah sang istri.

"Soalnya aku merasa nilai rapor Sakura menurun. Terutama di awal kelas tiga ini..."

"Itu kan karena pelajarannya mulai susah, _Okaasan...!_"

"Karena itulah kamu harus mengikuti les. Biar mengerti."

"Aaa, aku tidak butuh guru! Aku cuma—!"

"Sudah, sudah... jangan bertengkar." Kizashi segera menengahi. Ditatapnya Mebuki lekat-lekat. "Masalah ini dibicarakan nanti saja."

Sakura mengangguk setuju.

"Dan untukmu, Sakura. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu itu. Jam sembilan kurang kamu sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah."

"Iya..."

Mebuki berpikir sesaat. Selagi Sakura sedang sibuk menghabiskan roti mesisnya, segeralah wanita itu menarik bahu bidang Kizashi yang berada di sampingnya agar ia dapat berbisik.

"Tapi aku sudah mendaftarkan Sakura ke tempat les privat rekomendasian temanku..." Keluhnya.

Kizashi memasang wajah lelah. Diliriknya sekilas anak tunggalnya yang memiliki sifat keras kepala itu. "Memangnya tidak bisa dibatalkan?"

"Aku tidak enak membatalkannya. Lagi pula Mikoto bilang itu tempat les yang sangat bagus kok. Itachi—anak sulung Fugaku dan Mikoto—saja bisa lulus SD dengan nilai tertinggi karena sebelumnya sempat les privat di sana."

"Tapi kan belajar itu juga tergantung niat. Mana bisa kita memaksa Sakura?"

"Iya, aku juga tau. Tapi aku semakin khawatir dengan nilai Sakura. Padahal ia baru kelas tiga..." Mebuki menghela nafas pasrah.

Merasakan kecemasan yang dialami oleh Mebuki, Kizashi segera mengusap lehernya yang tidak gatal. Ia juga berpikir. Kalau dibiarkan terus takutnya Sakura akan menjadi anak yang bodoh di kemudian hari. "Ya, memang sih... sepertinya dia harus diberi bimbingan belajar."

Kemudian, kedua mata pria berumur tiga puluh tahunan itu memandangi Sakura. Terlihat jelas bahwa gadis itu menahan kesal. Ada beberapa jejak air matanya yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mata. Sepertinya dari sisi mana pun Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin les.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu mengadahkan wajah. "Apa?"

"Kamu mau les atau tidak?"

Sakura sontak menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu... tidak perlu les."

Kalimat dari satu-satunya pria di keluarga Haruno ini membuat hati Sakura bersorak bahagia. Segeralah Sakura turun dari kursi, dan menabrak Kizashi dengan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, _Otousaaannn_~!"

Di saat Kizashi mengelus-elus puncak rambut _pink_ Sakura, Mebuki memandangi keduanya dengan bibir mengerucut. Ia kira Kizashi akan membelanya.

"Nah, sana cepat ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi jam tujuh..."

Sakura pun mengangguk. Ia raih ransel merahnya di atas meja, lalu melesat keluar rumah. "_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_..."

Setelah pintu geser di depan rumah tertutup, suasana di ruang makan menjadi hening. Wanita bersurai oranye itu bertopang dagu. "Kukira kamu akan mendukung keputusanku..."

Kizashi tertawa. "Jangan merengut seperti itu, Sayang. Aku punya rencana lain..."

"Rencana?"

"Hm. Nanti kita jemput Sakura saat ia pulang sekolah, lalu kita antar dia ke tempat les. Bilang saja kalau kita akan berkunjung ke rumah temanmu."

"Ah, benar juga!" Mebuki kembali bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama guru les privat yang katamu bagus itu?"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Next Chapter**

_'Tidak. Aku normal.'_

"Tapi sekarang kau malah menjadikanku sebagai guru les anak SD. Apa itu tidak salah?"

"_Otousan_, aku mau pulang..."

"Aku... terpaksa menerima. Tapi ini jauh lebih parah dari perkiraanku yang sebelumnya."

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


	2. Guru Privat

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Kakashi H. & Sakura H. | Criminal Drama**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

"Jangan merengut seperti itu, Sayang. Aku punya rencana lain..."

"Rencana?"

"Hm. Nanti kita jemput Sakura saat ia pulang sekolah, lalu kita antar dia ke tempat les. Bilang saja kalau kita akan berkunjung ke rumah temanmu."

"Ah, benar juga!" Mebuki kembali bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama guru les privat yang katamu bagus itu?"

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

.

.

**Trrrr...**

Telfon di kamar Kakashi berdering nyaring. Sang pemilik apartemen yang saat itu baru keluar dari kamar mandi pun menoleh. Mata dan garis bibirnya mencerminkan ekspresi yang hampa. Namun karena tidak bisa membiarkan suara tersebut terlalu lama mendominasi ruangan, sambil mengusap helaian peraknya dengan handuk, ia berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan.

Kakashi menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat gagang telfon.

**Trek.**

"Halo?"

'_Konnichiwa, Kakashi-sensei...'_ Terdengar suara wanita dari seberang sana yang terasa _familiar_. Ia sampai tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menebak siapa dia.

"Ada apa, Kurenai?"

Ya. Kurenai Yuuhi, psikiaternya. Satu-satunya orang yang selalu membantu Kakashi di tiga tahun terakhir ini; sejak ia melepaskan gelar narapidananya di penjara. Wanita itu ditugaskan oleh keluarga Hatake untuk menyembuhkannya dari belenggu penyakit mental yang dia idap.

Apalagi kalau bukan penyakit pedofilia?—rasa tertarik yang berlebih ke anak kecil.

.

.

.

**THE PEDOPHILIAN**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2013**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Lollicon, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER II**

(Guru Privat)

.

.

'_Bagaimana kabarmu?'_

Kakashi bergumam pelan. "Baik."

'_Sudah makan siang?'_

"Belum. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"_Ayo cepat makan. Ini sudah jam tiga sore loh."_

'Hm.'

Wanita yang menelfonnya tertawa. _'Ah, payah nih... sepertinya kamu tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi, ya?' _Tapi karena Kakashi juga tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, Kurenai hanya menghela nafas. Kalau sudah begini ia harus loncat ke topik utama. _'Baiklah, to the point saja. Aku menelfon karena ingin mengingatkan janjiku yang dulu pernah kukatakan sebelumnya...'_

Kakashi berpikir sebentar. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira janji apa yang telah Kurenai berikan kepadanya. Namun belum sampai sedetik terlewat, Kakashi terlebih dulu melebarkan pupil matanya. Ia ingat. Ia tiba-tiba ingat tentang kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Kurenai datang ke sini dan menawarkannya menjadi guru les anak SD.

Kata Kurenai itu adalah terapi. Terapi agar bisa terbiasa dengan anak kecil. Hitung-hitung sebagai penghasilan tambahannya juga, kan? Ia tidak bisa hidup kalau cuma mengandalkan uang yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya, sebab itu lebih diutamakan untuk biaya kebutuhan apartemen dan gaji Kurenai. Sedangkan Kakashi sedikit sungkan kalau meminta uang yang lebih.

Selain karena usianya sudah terlalu besar—dua puluh delapan tahun—ia merasa tidak enak. Kasus lamanya telah berulang kali membuat keluarganya malu. Hubungan antar dirinya dan keluarga pun terputus; tidak harmonis selayaknya orang asing. Ia bahkan sampai sengaja mengasingkan diri ke pusat kota Tokyo seperti ini.

Oleh karenanya Kakashi mengiyakan terapi yang diberikan Kurenai. Ia berhasil. Selain kemampuan berinteraksinya terasah, perlahan-lahan ia memang terbiasa menghadapi anak-anak kecil yang memiliki beragam sifat. Namun sayangnya ia masih belum berani untuk melangkah terlalu jauh. Seperti memiliki murid perempuan, misalnya. Selama ini ia baru bisa mengajar anak-anak ber-_gender_ lelaki.

Tapi sayangnya inilah perjanjian mereka—dia dan Kurenai. Agar rehabilitasi pria itu semakin terarah, ia harus mempertemukan Kakashi ke murid perempuan. Dan inilah momen yang ia pilih.

Kembali ke keadaan yang sekarang, sesaat ia mengerti maksud wanita itu, Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan cukup keras. Ia memejamkan mata untuk menenangkan diri. Jantungnya mulai berdegup tak nyaman.

"Jadi kau akan memberiku murid perempuan?"

'_Benar sekali.'_

Kakashi mendengus kesal. "Apa kau gila, Kurenai?"

'_Tidak, aku normal.' _Ia bersenandung pelan. _'Aku berbeda darimu.' _

"Dengar, keluargaku telah membayar mahal dirimu sebagai seorang psikiater. Mereka melakukannya agar kau bisa membantuku terlepas dari orientasi aneh ini..." Kakashi berdecak pelan. "Tapi sekarang apa? Kau malah menjadikanku sebagai guru les anak SD. Mengajar murid perempuan pula. Apa itu tidak salah?"

'_Tentu saja tidak, Kakashi-sensei. Aku telah merehabilitasimu selama bertahun-tahun. Aku tau semua perkembanganmu secara terperinci...' _Katanya menambahkan. _'Lagi pula ini kan juga bagian dari terapi. Kalau aku terus menjauhkanmu dari anak perempuan, apa gunanya semua hal yang telah kita lakukan untuk membuatmu normal? Iya, kan?'_

Kakashi menjawabnya dengan keheningan; ia tidak bisa membalas kalimatnya.

'_Seperti contohnya bulan lalu. Dulu kan kamu bisa menjadi guru privat dari Uchiha bersaudara dan beberapa murid lainnya—yang kusuruh itu. Jadi seharusnya sekarang tidak ada masalah, kan?'_

"Karena mereka adalah laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Itu masalahnya." Kakashi berdesis cepat. "Dan untuk sekarang, aku masih belum mau mengajar anak perempuan."

'_Coba dulu. Aku yakin kamu bisa, Sensei."_

"Maaf, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Dan juga tolong berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan '_Sensei'..."_

'_Tapi kan statusmu saat ini memang seorang guru...' _Ia menolak dengan santai._ 'Oke, Sensei? Kamu setuju, kan?'_

"Tsk, tidak akan."

'_Kenapa? Kan kita sudah sepakat?'_

"Jangan memaksa. Aku berhak menolak." Balasnya. Kali ini dengan suara yang dipenuhi oleh penekanan. Ia kesal.

Kurenai terdiam. Dirinya baru sadar bahwa ada sepercik amarah yang terpancar dari nada Kakashi yang tadi. _'Hm... tapi bagaimana kalau aku sudah menyuruh mereka untuk mendatangimu?'_

Kakashi mengernyit. "Apa?"

**Ting tong!**

Hadirlah bunyi nyaring bel pintu apartemen. Tampaknya suara itu juga terdengar sampai ke _speaker_ Kurenai di seberang. _'Kebetulan. Sepertinya keluarga murid barumu datang. Kalau ingin membatalkan perkerjaanmu, bilang sendiri ke mereka, ya?'_ Tukasnya. _'Jaa ne...'_

**Pip.**

**Ting tong!**

Kakashi membatu di tempat. Ketika sambungan telfon dimatikan dari pihak Kurenai, ia menggeram kesal. Dia taruh kembali gagang telfon ke tempatnya. Sambil keluar kamar ia menggantung handuknya secara asal-asalan di _hanger_ sebelah pintu. Ia akan melihat siapa yang hadir di depan kediamannya.

**Cklek.**

"Ada perlu apa?"

Saat Kakashi membuka pintu apartemen, terlihatlah sebuah keluarga yang beranggotakan tiga orang. Ada sepasangan suami-istri muda dan juga anak mereka yang masih kecil. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu bersembunyi di balik tubuh tegap sang ayah.

Dua orang tersebut ialah Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Mereka berdua memandangnya dengan senyum. Kakashi membalasnya singkat sebagai norma kesopanan. Kemudian iris _onyx_ Kakashi bergerak turun. Dilihatnya seorang anak manis. Kulitnya putih, tubuhnya kecil dan jari-jarinya—yang sedang mencengkram sisi kain celana Kizashi—terlihat sangat imut.

Tanpa di minta Sakura mengadahkan kepala. Kedua mata bulatnya menangkap perhatian Kakashi. Lama. Ia sedang mengamati wajah Kakashi—yang memiliki tinggi yang sangat kontras dengannya. Kedua irisnya yang sebening permata zamrud itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Kakashi menelan ludah.

Masih dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, diam-diam jantung Kakashi berdetak cepat. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernafas saat melihat bibir Sakura yang begitu tipis dan berwarna merah. Pipinya juga menarik. Begitu tembam dan mulus.

Kakashi menelan ludah. Kepalan tangannya menguat. Daripada terus memperhatikan anak kecil berambut pendek itu, Kakashi segera mengembalikan pandangannya ke depan. Lurus ke dua orang dewasa yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa ini tempat tinggal Kakashi Hatake?"

Kakashi mengangguk. "Ya, dengan saya sendiri. Ada perlu apa?"

Sang istri yang bernama Mebuki menyenggol pelan tangan orang yang di sebelahnya. Ia menyuruh Kizashi untuk menjelaskan.

"Mm, begini..." Pria berambut _pink_ tua itu segera berdehem. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga sang guru. "Kami mau Sakura, anak perempuan kami, les privat denganmu. Tapi karena dia tidak mau les, apa kau bisa berpura-pura sebentar menjadi... err, teman kami?"

Kakashi sebenarnya sedikit bingung, tapi ia mencoba setuju. Mebuki tersenyum senang. Tersirat ucapan terima kasih darinya.

Tangan kecil Sakura menarik-narik ujung baju Kizashi. "_Otousan_, aku mau pulang ke rumah..."

"Eh, tidak boleh begitu, Sakura. Kan kita baru sampai ke apartemennya Kakashi-_san_..."

Sakura merengut.

Mendapati lirikan 'butuh bantuan' dari Kizashi, Kakashi mencoba ikut serta dalam sandiwara ini. "Mungkin dia lagi kedinginan di luar—akhir-akhir ini Tokyo memang sering mendung." Selesai mengeluarkan komentar asal, ia melebarkan pintu apartemen. "Masuk saja dulu..."

"Terima kasih..." Perlahan ketiga orang bermarga Haruno itu masuk ke kediaman Kakashi yang sederhana namun bergaya elegan. Mau bagaimanapun juga keluarga Hatake berbasis keluarga konglomerat sih.

Setelah semuanya duduk rapi di ruang tengah yang terdapat _kotatsu_, Kizashi memandangi Mebuki dan Sakura secara bergantian; seolah memberikan kode. "Mebuki, bisa gantikan baju Sakura sebentar?"

Wanita berambut coklat kejinggaan itu mengangguk. "Kakashi-_san_, kalau boleh tau di mana ya toiletnya?"

"Di sebelah sana..." Kakashi menunjuk sebuah sudut di ruangan. Tanpa suara Sakura dibawanya ke kamar mandi ruang tengah untuk berganti baju. Usai di sana tertinggal Kizashi dan Kakashi, ayah satu anak itu menghela nafas. Ia memandangi pria berambut perak jabrik di sebelahnya.

"Pertama-tama, saya minta maaf atas kelancangan kami yang datang tanpa diundang. Ternyata nomor ponsel yang teman istri saya berikan—mengenai les privat—adalah milik atasanmu. Kurenai Yuuhi kalau tidak salah. Saat kami tanya-tanya, dia menyuruh kami agar langsung ke sini."

"Hm..." Kakashi merespons singkat. Ia harus pasrah mengurusi kelakuan Kurenai yang begitu seenaknya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Untuk perkenalan singkat, nama saya Kizashi Haruno. Istri saya Mebuki, lalu anak saya yang tadi adalah Sakura." Kizashi berdehem sebentar. "Seperti apa yang telah kami sepakati dengan Yuuhi-_san_, kami akan melesprivatkan Sakura di sini..."

Kalau saja bisa, Kakashi pasti berdesis kesal. Namun ada satu hal yang terlebih dulu membuatnya terheran. "Tunggu. Tadi Anda bilang... les privat di sini? Apa maksudnya?"

"Ya. Biasanya kan guru privat yang datang ke rumah, nah, tapi permintaan kami lain. Karena Sakura tidak mau les, kami membohonginya." Ia menjelaskan. "Setiap hari Senin, Rabu dan Jum'at saya bilang ke Sakura kalau kami tidak akan ada di rumah sebelum sore. Maka dari itu kami menyuruhnya datang ke sini saat dia pulang sekolah. Jadi dia tidak sadar kalau sebenarnya sedang mengikuti les."

"Sepulang sekolah langsung ke sini...? Apa dia bisa?" Kakashi meragukan. Pasalnya kan ini gedung apartemen bertingkat. Perlu menaiki _lift_ jika ingin mendatangi kamarnya yang berada di lantai delapan.

"Tidak apa. Sakura cukup pintar dalam menghafal alamat. Lagi pula kalau dari sekolah memang lebih dekat ke apartemenmu daripada ke rumah kami. Jadi saya yakin Sakura bisa ke sini dengan mudah tanpa tersesat."

Kakashi sedikit memalingkan wajah. Dalam hati ia mengeluh. Entah kenapa dia baru sadar mengenai hal ini. Seharusnya ia menolak tawaran lesnya darinya. Tentu saja karena satu alasan mutlak: ia tidak mau mengajar seorang murid perempuan. Terlebih lagi kalau kegiatan lesnya berlangsung di apartemennya sendiri—yang secara tak langsung membiarkan Kakashi berduaan dengan Sakura di ruangan yang sama.

Seharusnya itulah bagian yang wajib dihindarinya.

Namun karena pembicaraannya dengan Kizashi sudah sampai sepanjang ini, rasanya agak sulit juga untuk membatalkannya.

"Bagaimana, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Pria bertanya seraya tersenyum lebar. "Ah, boleh saya panggil seperti itu, kan?"

"Baiklah." Meski menjawab separuh hati, Kakashi mengangguk.

Terus terang saja Kakashi maunya berhenti mengajar. Ia mau cari aman. Ia tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan anak kecil. Namun Kurenai—yang sebenarnya mengetahui keinginannya—malah berkehendak lain.

Hadirlah Sakura Haruno sebagai satu-satunya murid yang ia miliki untuk saat ini.

Kakashi menghela nafas.

Tapi tidak apa. Kakashi bisa mengundurkan diri sebagai guru di lain waktu. Tapi paling cepat ia harus menunggu sebulan. Anggap saja sebagai balas budi bagi keluarga Haruno yang telah mempercayakan pendidikan anak mereka kepadanya.

"Kizashi, Sakura-_chan_ sudah selesai berganti baju..."

Orang yang terpanggil menoleh. Ia dapati Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kizashi mengusap pelan punggung gadis kecilnya. "Nah, Sakura... kau di sini dulu, ya? Nanti _Otousan_ dan _Okaasan_ akan menjemputmu lagi saat jam lima sore."

Sakura yang menunduk mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi ia tetap patuh, mengangguk pelan.

Kizashi dan Mebuki segera berdiri. Kakashi mengikuti gerakannya, mengantar kepulangan kedua orang tadi. Sedangkan Sakura memilih untuk diam di atas bantal tipis yang didudukinya. Tanpa suara ia memasukkan kedua kaki mungilnya ke _kotatsu_ yang hangat.

Sepeninggal Kizashi dan Mebuki, Kakashi menutup pintu apartemen. Ia pun menghela nafas dan berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah. Tapi sesampainya di sana ia sama sekali tak berkutik. Ia malah mengatupkan kedua belah bibirnya rapat-rapat, tidak bersuara. Cukup membiarkan detikan jam mendominasi suasana di dalam ruangan ini.

Namun matanya tetap terarah ke satu hal. Ke seorang gadis kecil bersurai _pink_ pendek yang berjarak tiga meter di depannya. Dilihat dari posisi Kakashi berdiri, Sakura sedang duduk menyamping. Mukanya lurus menghadap TV yang terletak di seberang meja, sedangkan tangan-tangan mungilnya memainkan _remote_ dengan pandangan lesu.

"Kalau mau nonton, nyalakan saja TV-nya."

Sakura menoleh. Ternyata Kakashi tau apa yang dia inginkan. Karena sudah mendapatkan izin, gadis kecil itu menekan tombol _on_ di _remote_. TV menyala. Suara dari salah satu program mewarnai ruangan. Dan ketika Kakashi sedang sibuk memikirkan materi apa yang akan ia ajarkan, deringan telfon dari bilik kamar ikut meramaikan saluran telinganya.

Kakashi pun langsung beranjak ke sana. Pasti itu Kurenai.

**Trek.**

"Halo?"

'_Hai, Sensei. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah sudah kamu batalkan?'_

Kakashi mendengus kesal. "Aku... terpaksa menerima."

'_Wah, wah... ada apa? Kok berubah pikiran? Mendadak tertarik ke anak kecil yang menjadi muridmu, ya?'_

Geraham Kakashi entah mengapa sedikit mengeras. "Itu tidak ada hubungannya."

Kurenai tertawa. _'Iya, iya... gomen."_

"Tapi ini jauh lebih parah dari perkiraanku yang sebelumnya."

'_Hm? Kenapa? Apa karena tempat lesnya berada di apartemenmu sendiri?'_ Tanyanya.

"Jadi kau sudah tau?"

'Tentu.'

Ingin rasanya Kakashi menyerangnya dengan runtukan kasar. "Kalau tadi kau memberitahuku, aku pasti menolaknya dari awal."

'_Ya ampun, Sensei. Ini adalah terapi penyembuhanmu yang terakhir. Cobalah yakin kepada dirimu sendiri. Aku pun percaya kamu bisa.'_

Kakashi bungkam sesaat. Ia membayangkan Sakura yang berada di ruang tengah. Telah ada seorang gadis bertubuh mini yang teramat sangat manis. Melihat matanya saja sudah bisa membuat Kakashi kaku seketika.

Pria itu mengadahkan wajah. Menutup mata dengan tangan dan kemudian menghela nafas panjang-panjang. Sekalipun saat ini detak jantungnya agak susah dikendalikan, sepertinya ia masih sanggup kalau cuma mengajari Sakura materi-materi dasar.

"Terserah. Yang jelas aku tidak berani menjamin keselamatannya."

Kurenai kembali tertawa renyah. _'Kenapa cara bicaramu malah terkesan buas seperti itu, Sensei? Apa kamu sudah siap menerkamnya kapan saja?' _

"Tsk, jadi kau mengiraku bercanda?"

Padahal Kakashi benar-benar serius.

Suara Kurenai pun mereda. Wanita bersuara seksi itu melanjutkan. _'Iya, Sayang, aku tau. Kalau penyakit pedomu kambuh, cepatlah minum obat penenang.'_ Katanya. _'Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan datang untuk mengawasi progress-mu nanti. Jadi saat ini kamu berusaha dulu.'_

Kakashi mengiyakan. Di kepalanya, ia sedang berusaha menjadikan Sakura sebagai syarat kelulusan dari rehabilitasi ini. Karena itu ia harus bertahan. Ia harus bisa sembuh.

'_Ah, ya. Sebelum kamu menutup telfon, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa data dari Sakura—nama anak yang akan kamu didik itu.' _Terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka berkali-kali. _'Ah, ini dia. Mn... dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Sembilan tahun. Murid kelas tiga di Korouha Elementary. Sebelumnya Haruno-san telah memberitahuku kalau Sakura lemah di mata pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris. Nah, itu saja.'_

Kakashi menjawab dengan malas.

'_Good luck ya, Kakashi-sensei...'_

"Hm..."

**Pip.**

Setelah sambungan telfon tertutup, Kakashi terdiam. Ia berdesis pelan.

"Ya. Semoga hari ini lancar..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Special Thanks**

**Azaela Ryuzaki, Lady Violenka, stillewolfie, Akiko Rin, cruderabelia, unlog, Elang23, Kiyana Tamichie, aretabelva, velovexiaa, Blood Winter, Guest, Dark Courriel, Asha D, BLINK, ksatriabawangmerah, Aika Namikaze, Sabaku no Sarang, hachikodesuka, naabaka.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions **

**Penulisan Sansan terkesan beda.** Iya, emang sengaja. Ini agak mau kubuat lebih formal/baku. Tapi karena sedikit aneh aku sempet edit lagi. **Mistakes sama LIB aja belom tamat. **TP udah kutamatin di laptop (walopun masih draft kotor).** Cerita Sansan selalu bertema berat. **Prinsipku kalo ceritanya ringan mending ditaro di rating bawah, jangan M. **Kok KakaSaku-nya lollicon? **Itu warning ter-fave-ku. **Kenapa ngga SasuSaku atau NaruSaku? **Karena gurunya Sakura adalah Kakashi :) **Semoga tamatnya ngga sampe bertahun-tahun. **Kuusahain ngga lebih dari dua tahun. **Chap 1, maksud 'tidak ingin ketahuan untuk yang kedua kalinya' itu apa?** Silahkan ditebak.

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Aku juga tidak suka belajar."

"Perjumlahan kan mudah. Masih soal kelas satu SD."

"Tsk, sial..."

"Iya. Aku tidak marah."

.

.

**I'll be pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


	3. Perkenalan

**NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | Kakashi H. & Sakura H. | Criminal Drama**

* * *

**Previous Chapter**

_'Iya, Sayang, aku tau. Kalau penyakit pedomu kambuh, cepatlah minum obat penenang.'_ Katanya. _'Untuk beberapa hari kedepan, aku akan datang untuk mengawasi progress-mu nanti. Jadi saat ini kamu berusaha dulu.'_

Kakashi mengiyakan. Di kepalanya, ia sedang berusaha menjadikan Sakura sebagai syarat kelulusan dari rehabilitasi ini. Karena itu ia harus bertahan. Ia harus bisa sembuh.

'_Ah, ya. Sebelum kamu menutup telfon, aku akan menjelaskan beberapa data dari Sakura—nama anak yang akan kamu didik itu.'_Terdengar suara lembaran kertas yang dibuka berkali-kali. _'Ah, ini dia. Mn... dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Sembilan tahun. Murid kelas tiga di Korouha Elementary. Sebelumnya Haruno-san telah memberitahuku kalau Sakura lemah di mata pelajaran matematika dan bahasa inggris. Nah, itu saja.'_

Kakashi menjawab dengan malas.

'_Good luck ya, Kakashi-sensei...'_

"Hm..."

**Pip.**

Setelah sambungan telfon tertutup, Kakashi terdiam. Ia berdesis pelan.

"Ya. Semoga hari ini lancar..."

.

.

Kembali lagi ke situasi yang sekarang dia hadapi, Kakashi meletakkan gagang telfon ke tempatnya. Ia—yang baru saja menyelesaikan perbincangannya dengan Kurenai—terdiam sesaat. Dan ketika pikiran kosongnya terisi lagi dengan sosok anak SD di ruang tamunya, Kakashi pun berbalik.

Pria berkemeja putih dan celana panjang itu berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, ke tempat Sakura Haruno sedang duduk sambil menonton TV dari sisi _kotatsu _yang hangat. Awal melihat sosok polos gadis itu dari belakang, Kakashi berdesis di dalam hati. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Seharusnya sih Kakashi mengajarkan pelajaran yang belum Sakura kuasai, tapi Kizashi—ayah Sakura—memintanya untuk tidak langsung _to_ _the point_. Sakura kan tidak ingin les. Jadi kalaupun belajar Kakashi mesti memulainya dengan cara implisit.

Mencoba mengabaikan kepusingannya, Kakashi berjalan dan menempati sofa—yang letaknya hanya beberapa senti dari punggung Sakura. Lalu mata _onyx_-nya menatap lurus ke depan, ke TV yang sedang menayangkan acara kartun sore.

Ia mengamati punggung Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya yang pendek itu terlihat halus dan tipis. Wewangian lembut yang menguar darinya pun terkesan seperti bau sampo bayi yang khas. Benar-benar anak kecil yang masih segar. Seandainya Kakashi tidak memiliki penyakit pedofil yang berlebih, mungkin ia berani menggerakkan telapak tangannya untuk membelai kepala _pink_ itu dengan santai.

Sedetik kemudian Kakashi tersadar. Tampaknya dia terlalu mengamati Sakura terlalu lama. Ia pejamkan matanya sebentar, menenangkan pikiran, lalu Kakashi membuka topik pembicaraan. Ia pilih perkenalan sebagai langkah pertama.

"Sakura..." Kakashi bersuara. Yang dipanggil menoleh pelan. "Namamu Sakura Haruno, kan?"

"Mm." Sakura menjawab. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak..." Dengan wajah datar Kakashi menggeleng. "Aku hanya bingung karena akan memanggilmu Sakura atau Haruno."

"Sakura saja."

"Baiklah." Pria berkulit putih pucat itu setuju.

Saat Sakura kembali menonton, Kakashi merasakan bahwa atmosfer apartemen ini mendadak hambar. Siapa yang menyebabkannya? Dia sendiri atau Sakura yang terlalu cuek kepadanya?

Namun belum sampai pemikiran itu menemui jalan keluar, kefokusan Kakashi teralih ke hal lain. Kedua matanya yang terlihat malas itu sedikit terbuka lebih lebar. Ia teringat sesuatu hal penting yang sebelumnya sempat ia lupakan. Sontak tangannya bergerak ke dadanya sendiri. Kakashi memeriksa jumlah denyutan organ di dalam tubuhnya.

Jantungnya... berdegup normal.

Dia tidak merasakan apa-apa.

Dia pandangi lagi sosok Sakura yang masih sibuk dengan TV.

Oke, dia memang sempat menyukai rambut Sakura. Tapi ia tidak merasa dirinya gelisah atau takut saat berhadapan dengan gadis kecil itu. Perlahan senyum tipis menghadiri bibir Kakashi. Ia lega. Tampaknya terapi dari Kurenai—untuk membuat dirinya kembali normal; tidak tertarik lagi kepada anak kecil—bisa berhasil.

.

.

.

**THE PEDOPHILIAN**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2013**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**Mature Themes, Lollicon, etc.**

.

.

**CHAPTER III**

(Perkenalan)

.

.

**Trek.**

Gadis kecil itu menoleh ke samping ketika ada stoples biskuit yang diletakkan Kakashi ke permukaan meja. Pria yang baru saja mengambil cemilan dari dapur itu duduk di bantal tipis sebelah Sakura—ikut menyertakan kedua kakinya ke dalam _kotatsu_.

"Mau biskuit?"

Sakura berpikir sebentar. Dengan gumaman pelan ia mengulurkan tangan, meraih stoples itu untuk mengambil biskuit bulat di dalam sana. "Ini _cookies choco chip_, ya?"

"Iya. _Good time_."

Sakura menggigitnya perlahan. Ada beberapa serpihan kue yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. Sebuah senyum kecil perlahan hadir. "Lebih enak dari wafer yang sering _Okaasan_ beli..."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya..."

Kakashi mengangguk dan terus memperhatikannya. Baru ia sadari anak kecil itu mudah diajak mengobrol. Apalagi kalau dengan iming-iming kue atau permen seperti ini.

"Kau suka?"

"Hm."

"Habiskan saja. Aku kurang suka makanan manis."

"Wah, terima kasih..."

Sakura kembali menonton. Tak jarang tangannya bergerak mondar-mandir untuk memasukkan biskuit enak itu ke dalam mulutnya. Dan di tempatnya terduduk, Kakashi mencoba menghela nafas. Ia harus berani mengajarkan materi pelajaran ke Sakura. Toh, gadis itu tidak berbahaya. Tubuh Kakashi pun bereaksi normal kepadanya.

Akhirnya setelah gadis kecil itu menelan biskuit yang ketiga, Kakashi mencoba mengajaknya berbicara.

"Sakura, aku ada pertanyaan..." Katanya. Mata bulat Sakura menatapnya. "Di dalam stoples itu ada berapa biskuit?"

Sakura menjawab. "Mm... tujuh..."

"Lalu berapa jumlah yang sudah kau makan?"

"Sepertinya... tiga."

"Jadi saat aku taruh stoplesku di sini, ada berapa biskuit yang tersedia di dalam stoples?"

Kening Sakura otomatis berkerut. Ia berpikir. "Tujuh tambah tiga... sepuluh."

"Benar." Kakashi tersenyum. "Lalu coba ambil satu biskuit dan hitung _choco chip_ yang ada di atasnya."

Sakura mematuhi perintah Kakashi. "Ada lima _choco chip_."

"Jika sekali gigit kau menghabiskan dua _choco chip_, maka butuh berapa gigitan agar kau bisa menghabiskan satu biskuit?"

Sakura sedikit mengernyit. Ia kembali menggunakan jari-jari kecilnya untuk menghitung. "Dua kali... mungkin."

"Salah." Kakashi mendengus geli. Ekspresi Sakura saat berpikir terasa sangat imut di matanya. Paling tidak cara mengajarnya yang memakai metode interaktif ditanggapi olehnya. "Seharusnya tiga kali. Soalnya kalau kau cuma menggigitnya dua kali, masih tersisa satu _choco chip_—yang artinya biskuit itu belum habis."

Gadis itu memegangi keningnya sambil cemberut. "Aku pusing..."

"Di awal-awal kau bisa."

"Perjumlahan kan mudah. Masih soal kelas satu SD..."

"Tapi kalau dijadikan soal cerita seperti tadi, tingkat kesulitannya juga cocok untuk anak kelas tiga SD sepertimu."

"Eh?" Si pemilik iris _emerald_ sedikit terbelalak. "Dari mana _Jisan_ tau aku masih kelas tiga SD?"

"Aku hanya menebak." Kakashi mencoba tertawa pelan. "Oh, ya. Jangan panggil aku _Jisan_. Aku masih dua puluh delapan tahun. Panggil aku Kakashi-_sensei_."

Gadis kecil itu terkesiap. Mengingat bahwa ibunya sering membujuk dia untuk les, Sakura langsung bergerak mundur—waspada. "_Jisan_... seorang guru?"

Ah, sepertinya Kakashi sedikit salah dalam memperkenalkan dirinya. Meski benar dia adalah guru privat, ia harus mengikuti aturan Kizashi Haruno, yaitu berpura-pura sebagai temannya. Kalau tidak Kakashi yakin Sakura akan kabur keluar karena tidak ingin les.

"Bukan. Aku baru menjadi calon... guru. Ya, baru calon." Katanya, hati-hati.

"Calon? Apa itu calon?"

"Baru semacam 'akan menjadi guru'..."

"Oh... artinya bukan guru, kan?" Tatapan mata hijaunya berkilat sengit.

Kakashi terkekeh ramah. "Kenapa? Tidak mau belajar, ya?"

"Iya, tidak begitu suka."

"Aku juga tidak suka belajar." Ia mencoba meneruskan topik obrolan. Mungkin ini langkah pertama yang baik untuk memperdekat hubungannya dengan murid imut yang satu itu. "Menurutku belajar itu merepotkan."

"Iya, apalagi kalau dikasih PR..." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Materi kelas tiga SD itu masih mudah. Yang susah itu kalau kau sudah kelas lima keatas..."

"Susahan kelas lima ya dari materi SMA?"

"SMA jauh lebih susah lagi."

"Kalau materi kuliah?"

"Sepertinya susahan kuliah. Pembahasan materinya lebih dalam."

"Kenapa _Sensei_ menggunakan kata 'sepertinya'?"

"Karena aku tidak pernah kuliah."

"Kenapa?"

Kakashi tercenung. Ingatan tentang masa lalu kembali menghampirinya. Dia lirik Sakura yang sedang menatapnya secara antusias. Sepertinya ia harus berbohong. "Lulus SMA aku langsung bekerja."

"Oh... pantas."

Ia teramat sangat bersyukur karena Sakura sudah tak lagi bertanya hal-hal seputar masa lalunya yang kelam. Kakashi pun menghela nafas lega dan kembali memandang Sakura. Sekarang ia akan melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Sakura, kau mau main tebak-tebakan?"

"Boleh."

"Apa bahasa Inggris-nya... PR?"

Sakura menaikkan kedua bahunya; ia tak bisa menjawab.

"Pikir dulu."

"Aku tidak tau..." Sakura merengut, tak menyangka Kakashi akan mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakan bahasa asing. Dia kan payah di bidang itu. Segeralah ia bertopang dagu. Wajahnya bosan.

"Oke, kita ubah soal. Bahasa Inggris-nya ini apa...?"

Sakura melihat ujung jari Kakashi yang menekan meja. "_Kotatsu_."

"Iya, maksudku... meja bahasa Inggris-nya apa?"

"_Table_."

"Kursi?"

"_Chain_..."

"Salah, tapi hampir benar."

Sakura berpikir. Perlahan-lahan raut mukanya mulai menikmati permainan ini. "Ah, aku tau! _Chair_, kan!?"

"Tepat."

Sakura bersorak senang.

"Buku?"

"_Book_!"

"Penghapus?"

"_Eraser_!"

"Kalau pintu?"

"_Do...Door!_"

"Pintar..." Kakashi mengulurkan tangan. Ia berniat menepuk puncak kepala Sakura, memberikan pujian seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan ke siswa-siswa didikannya. Namun ketika ia akan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke ubun-ubun Sakura, di detik yang sama gadis itu mengadah. Dahinya lah yang terkena tepukan tadi.

Kakashi sempat terkejut saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan wajah Sakura. Perasaan kaget tercampur aduk. Ia merasakan sebuah kekhawatiran, trauma dan juga tak nyaman dalam satu waktu sekaligus. Pria itu menelan ludah. Ternyata dirinya memang belum siap kalau bersentuhan fisik dengan anak perempuan.

Lain Kakashi, lain juga Sakura. Tanpa memedulikan gurunya yang masih membeku, Sakura mengusap keningnya dengan gerutuan pelan.

"Aw... _Sensei_ kenapa sih?"

Kakashi memandangnya. Sakura kini berdiri. Dari bibir yang menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lebar yang disertai kikikan canda, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Dapat ditebak bahwa Sakura akan memukulnya.

"Aku balas, ya! Rasakan ini~!"

Sakura mengarahkan pukulannya ke Kakashi, tepat di pundak dan bertubi-tubi. Kakashi segera memaksakan diri mengeluarkan senyuman dan mencoba menenangkan Sakura. "Hei, sudah... tadi kan tidak sengaja—duh."

Telapak tangan Sakura memukul telak rahangnya. Kakashi meringis dan Sakura tertawa riang. Sepertinya gadis kecil itu lumayan suka permainan kekerasan seperti ini. Buktinya dia malah makin semangat menyerangnya dengan pukulan—yang bagi Kakashi—tak bertenaga tapi tetap bisa terasa sakit.

Tapi karena rasa senangnya yang tadi, Sakura sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya tersandung secara dadakan oleh kaki sang guru yang terulur di lantai. Ia pun oleng dan badannya terjatuh dengan posisi condong ke Kakashi.

**Brukh!**

Pria itu terkejut saat mendapati perut rata Sakura yang meniban pahanya, dan tak lupa wajah Sakura yang terantuk tepat di pangkal pahanya. Kakashi pun terbelalak, kedua bahunya naik. Sama sekali tidak rileks dan malah terlihat tegang.

Dan matanya... tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan di bawah—ke arah kepala Sakura. Sebab kening gadis itu menekan pangkal celananya. Tentu saja juga bersinggungan dengan sesuatu di balik kain yang menutupinya.

Seraya mengeluh kesakitan, ia menegakkan tubuh. Telapak tangan mungilnya ia taruh ke paha Kakashi, sedangkan kepalanya mengadah. Sakura menatap sang guru dengan kedua matanya yang bulat dan besar.

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Tidak sengaja..." Ia tertawa ringan.

Melihat pemilik dari wajah kecil itu yang sedang tersenyum lebar kepadanya, Kakashi merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Buliran keringat juga sudah mulai hadir dari pori-pori leher dan keningnya.

Apalagi saat ini posisi kedua kakinya terbuka. Ditambah dengan kehadiran Sakura di sana yang belum berniat pergi dari daerah selangkangannya.

"_Sensei_ kenapa?" Gadis itu menampilkan lengkungan manis di bibir. Mempercantik wajahnya yang sudah terbingkai oleh surai merah muda yang terlihat lembut.

Jantung pria itu semakin berdetak tak normal. Cepat—sangat cepat. Dan kemudian mata Kakashi pun menggelap.

Dia berimajinasi.

_Bukannya melihat Sakura yang saat ini mengenakan baju bebas pantas, dia malah membayangkan gadis kecil itu tak mengenakan apa-apa. Polos. Tak busana apa-apa. Telanjang. Dan dia mempertontonkan kulit putihnya yang mulus dan menggoda. Serta bibir dan wajah yang sudah dilapisi oleh... cairan semennya yang kental._

_Lalu tangan kecil Sakura ia imajinasikan menyentuh celananya. Membelai sebuah tonjolan yang siap dia keluarkan. Sakura memiringkan wajah. Tersenyum manis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya._

'_Sensei...'_

_Ia bertanya dengan nada menggoda. Pipinya merona dan matanya memandangnya penuh harap._

_'Boleh aku... menjilatnya?'_

_Dan tanpa sadar fantasi itu mulai membangunkan 'sesuatu' yang awalnya tertidur. Sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat benda itu bereaksi dengan semena-mena._

"_Senseii_!"

Lamunan Kakashi terpecah. Pria itu mengembalikan pandangannya ke Sakura, dia merasa sudah kembali ke dunia nyata. Sakura yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Sakura yang normal. Memakai pakaian tertutup serta terus meminta jawaban darinya.

Menyadari wajah Kakashi yang pucat, Sakura menyentuh paha Kakashi dengan tangan kecilnya. "_Sensei_? _Sensei_ kok melamun?"

Kakashi masih terdiam. Pandangannya yang sedikit memancarkan keresahan itu tetap lurus mengenai Sakura.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ kesakitan ya saat kutiban?"

"..."

"_Sensei_—?"

**Bukh.**

Otomatis Kakashi mendorong Sakura sampai gadis itu nyaris terjungkal ke belakang. Gadis merah muda itu terkejut bukan main. Sorot matanya terus menampilkan kebingungan. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri mencoba memalingkan wajah. Tangan kanannya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pasalnya ia takut imajinasi itu akan muncul lagi saat Sakura menyentuhnya. Ia tidak bisa. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

"_Se-Sensei_ kenapa?"

Ia mencoba melirik ke Sakura. Muridnya yang satu itu terlihat sangat mencemaskan keadaannya—tapi tak berani mendekat lagi lantaran takut didorong atau dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

Kakashi menelan ludah. Hatinya terus mengeluarkan rutukan panjang. Ia menyesal telah mendorong Sakura sampai seperti tadi. Segeralah Kakashi beranjak dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Di sela perjalanan ia memicing. Lirihan sinis keluar dari sela bibirnya.

"Kenapa... bisa jadi setegang ini?"

Sepeninggal Kakashi, Sakura cuma bisa diam dan menelan ludah. Dia khawatir.

.

.

**® the pedophilian**

.

.

Di saat Kakashi sampai ke kamarnya, pria itu buru-buru memejamkan mata dan menghela nafasnya panjang-panjang. Ia mengusap beberapa butir keringat dingin yang sempat menghiasi kening dan lehernya dengan telapak tangan.

"Tsk." Lidahnya berdecak. Ia menghadapkan mukanya ke langit-langit. "Sial..."

Bagian di dalam celana entah kenapa semakin menyempit. Rasa yang mendesak bagian vitalnya itu membuatnya ingin langsung membuka celana dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang menegang. Tapi sayangnya hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Setidaknya jangan sekarang.

Segeralah ia jambak helaian peraknya kuat-kuat. Dalam hati ia berdesis.

Padahal Sakura hanya tak sengaja menekan pangkal pahanya dengan kepala, kan? Apa dia baru saja dibuat... terangsang hanya karena hal sepele seperti itu?

Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengingat jelas bagaimana sensasi yang dirasakan perutnya kala membayangkan fantasi tak senonoh mengenai Sakura. Terutama saat gadis itu menatapnya dengan polos sambil menawarkan jasa oral yang akan dilakukan oleh mulut kecilnya.

"Hh..."

Nafas Kakashi mulai memburu. Namun di detik itu jugalah ia tersadar. Ia membuka mata dan mencoba mengisi pikirannya dengan hal lain.

Tapi kalau ternyata benar begitu, apa gunanya ia menjalani proses rehabilitasi selama bertahun-tahun bersama Kurenai? Bukannya ia sudah tak memiliki rasa ketertarikan ke anak kecil?

**Srek!**

Tak menemukan jawaban dari segala pikirannya, dengan kesal Kakashi menarik laci kecil di sebelah ranjang. Di sana ada beberapa pil di dalam botol. Ia ambil salah satu dan langsung menelannya bulat-bulat tanpa air.

Ah, semua ini benar-benar menyiksa...

Tampaknya keluarganya juga sedikit salah karena mempekerjakan Kurenai. Pasalnya ia jauh lebih mirip sebagai psikiater gadungan yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bercinta dengan pasiennya dibandingkan nyembuhkannya. Ya, asal tau saja, Kurenai memang sering mengajaknya bercinta. Katanya itu ia lakukan agar Kakashi bisa tertarik ke lawan jenis yang lebih dewasa.

_Well_, Kakashi memang mengakui bahwa dirinya sedikit terbantu oleh Kurenai. Ia sempat tertarik ke wanita cantik itu melupakan orientasinya terhadap anak kecil. Tapi setelah tahun demi tahun terlewat dan dirinya merasa mulai sembuh, ia malah kambuh dengan mudah saat dipertemukan ke anak perempuan seperti Sakura. Jadi apa itu tandanya ia belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari penyakit pedofil ini?

Kakashi benar-benar terpuruk.

Lima menit terdiam merenung di dalam kamar, akhirnya Kakashi mencoba memasrahkan diri. Sudah saatnya dia kembali ke ruang tengah. Tidak enak juga kalau misalnya meninggalkan Sakura sendirian terlalu lama.

Pria berwajah _emotless_ itu menghela nafas. Ia coba kumpulkan segala wibawanya agar bisa melupakan hal tadi. Ia pun melangkah keluar kamar agar bisa mendatangi Sakura. Dan dilihatnya lagi sosok gadis kecil yang sedang menonton TV. Keadaannya hampir menyerupai situasi awal. Bedanya raut wajah Sakura terasa sedikit berbeda. Ia murung.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kali ini Kakashi menduduki sofa yang letaknya di belakang _kotatsu_; ia mencoba menjaga jarak darinya. Ia masih takut kalau saja fantasi liar itu kembali datang menghiasi otaknya.

"..."

"Sakura, aku bertanya..."

Sakura terdiam. Manik matanya terus memandangi TV dengan tatapan kosong. Merasa tidak ditanggapi oleh murid kecilnya yang satu itu, Kakashi menghela nafas. Mungkin Sakura masih marah karena sempat ia perlakukan secara tak sopan di beberapa menit yang lalu—seperti mendorongnya dan mengucapkan kalimat ketus.

Pria dewasa itu jadi merasa bersalah. "Soal yang tadi... maaf. Aku lagi banyak pikiran."

Berhubung Kakashi sedang membahas kejadian barusan, Sakura sontak menoleh. Ia menampilkan raut sedihnya. "Pasti Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang marah denganku, ya?"

"Marah?" Ia terheran. "Tidak. Siapa bilang aku marah?"

"Habisnya sejak kutiban Kakashi-_sensei_ langsung kayak berubah..."

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke toilet. Makanya terkesan buru-buru." Ia mengarang.

Sakura melihatnya. "Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Jadi... _Sensei_ tidak marah?" Sakura bertanya lirih. Matanya memelas.

"Tidak marah sama sekali."

"Benarkah?" Sakura bertanya ulang. Nada suaranya yang tinggi menyertainya. Lalu ia menaiki sofa untuk memperdekat wajahnya dengan Kakashi.

"Hm..."

**Grep.**

Mendadak Sakura memeluk Kakashi dengan erat.

Sebisa mungkin Kakashi menahan diri. Ia ingin mendorong Sakura, tapi ia segan. Jadilah dia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa terus normal dan tidak kelepasan di situasi-situasi mencekam seperti ini.

"Jangan marah kepadaku ya, _Sensei_. _Sensei_ teman yang menyenangkan sih..."

"Iya... tenang saja."

Kakashi menelan ludah. Ia berharap setelah ini Sakura tidak akan berbuat hal-hal yang bisa 'menyalakan' dirinya yang dulu.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Special Thanks **

**naabaka, aa, Elang23, cruderabelica, Cereal, amu-b, Lady Violeka, stillewolfie, Katsumi Hikaru, maori kitsuki, LadyRuru.**

.

.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

**Cuma segitu scene KakaSaku-nya? **Aku memakai alur lambat (dan mencoba agak sedikit realis). Kakashi ngga kuizinin langsung main sosor :) **Suka gaya penulisannya. **Terima kasih. **Aku ngga nyangka The Pedophilian akan di-update secepat ini. **Aku juga kaget haha. Moga bisa gini terus deh sampe tamat. **KakaSaku ada adegan lemonnya? **:D **Ada slight SasuSaku? **Kayaknya sih ngga. Soalnya ini cuma fict yang terpusat ke satu pairing. **Jadi takut kalau Kakashi gituin Sakura. **Hati-hati. **Sakura jangan disiksa, ya? **:D **Kakashi berhasil ngga lepas dari penyakit pedofilnya? **:D **Sakura jatuh cinta ngga ke Kakashi? **:D **Sakura jadi pancingan, ya? **Iyap.

.

.

**Next Chapter**

"Kurenai..."

"Untuk apa datang ke sini?"

"Ah, kau benar-benar _lollicon_, ya?"

"Kalau begitu... perlu kukasih... 'obat' yang lain, tidak?"

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly,**

**SANPACCHI**


End file.
